The present invention relates to bells, and particularly to the small portable type having a flat base enabling it to be supported on a flat horizontal surface and to be actuated by manually depressing an actuator projecting from the top of the bell.
Bells of the foregoing type are generally made completely of metal. The parts are therefore relatively costly to produce and to assemble, and therefore such bell constructions are generally not amenable to volume production at low cost.